User talk:Bighead910
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ultimate Spider-Man Season One page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Scourge the Dark Claw (Talk) 00:55, July 16, 2012 Edits Hi I would like to thank you for your edits. But just know that White Tiger, Mary Jane, Power Man, Iron Fist, and Nova are all main characters, not recurring. Just wanted to tell ya. Have a nice day and God bless! Scourge 03:18, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I will work on the badges, I just haven't had much time to do that. There is already a wiki for the Ultimate Spider-Man comics I believe. Try to find it. I will keep it as a wiki for the show only, just to say. Im sorry, but this is what it was made for. Anyway, have a nice day, God bless, and can't wait to see ya back soon. Meet me on chat soon, if ya can. Yours sincerely, Scourge 04:05, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Would you mind meeting on chat? Scourge 00:59, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Sup Hey wanna chat? I didn't mean to leave last time, I just got really busy. Anyway, have a nice day! Scourge 18:11, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Good news! I got good news for ya! Could we please meet on chat? Scourge 01:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey meet me on chat. Scourge 16:13, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Need you now Hey I need you on chat. I got something to tell ya. Scourge 20:21, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Improvements Hey there! Would you be able to unlock the mainpage so that me and my friend can edit it with our layout and template codes so we can make it look similar to our wiki (http://classiccars.wikia.com/). We will be using a red and dark blue colour scheme as I discussed with you and Scourge the other day. If you could be on chat later that would be helpful incase we need to ask you anything :) TheWWC 17:36, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Help with Main Page Hello. Steve (TheWWC) and I have encountered a problem regarding the centering of the blog post box on the main page. The only way we've managed to center it is by using obsolescent tags, and to center it properly we're going to need your help. Could you please add @import "http://ultimatespiderman.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Common.css&action=raw&ctype=text/css"; to MediaWiki:Wikia.css and .WikiaBlogListingBox { margin: 0em auto; } to MediaWiki:Common.css. Thanks! Dser (talk) 16:41, August 9, 2012 (UTC) New Layout and Wordmark Hey there! What do you think of the new layout we made and the new wordmark I came up with? We haven't filled in the trivia template as I don't know enough to fill it. Other than that everything is up and running for you :) When the second season comes out I will come back and add it to the episodes list on the homepage. Hope you and Scourge are happy with it. TheWWC 00:03, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Man! Hey man, meet me on chat! Scourge 22:12, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Cool preview. Now meet me on chat. Scourge 19:15, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Wanna meet me on chat? Do you even have to ask? 21:43, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey bro, haven't heard from you in a while. The next time you wanna meet on chat, just leave me a message and I'll see if I can come on. Have a nice week, and God bless! Scourge the Exile 18:44, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Modifications Hey, Nice to hear from you after such a long time. I am afraid I am not 100% how to make the modifications you want but I do know a few people I can run some code past to make sure it will work. I would need to be made admin briefly to I can access the Mediawiki pages that the code needs to go on, as long as that is fine with you. Once everything is done and you are happy, you can remove my rights. James May (talk) 13:06, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Jobs on Spiderman Wiki Hey there, Can you please put a list of everything you want me to do to the Spiderman Wiki on my message wall there? Also can you give me some links to examples there as well so I know what you guys want me to do. Thanks, James May (talk) 22:53, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Power Abuse I just called your "M.O.S." laughable. DUH. -_- Some Crazy Guy Who Got Crowned 02:02, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey Bighead910, fabulous job with the wikia, and I want to help you by becoming an admin. I've cleaned up almost every episode of the series and have started working on updating character pages. Leave your thoughts, thanks! 23:31, February 24, 2013 (UTC)RuleroftheBisons97 Hey Hey bro, I'm sorry I've been gone for a bit. School's been a jerk. When you can, please send me a message of the next time you would like to meet on chat. Cheers! Scourge the Exile (talk) 15:17, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi there Bighead. I share your love for cartoons. :D